Many games, applications, and platforms use an achievement framework or system to recognize and reward users for taking particular actions or completing goals. Achievements may include a reward or other type of incentive that motivates users to participate in the system. While many achievement systems perform satisfactorily in many cases, it may be possible that some users perform actions to cheat the system and obtain an achievement that is not justified. Alternatively, sometimes a user may miss receiving a valid achievement when the achievement system does not properly acknowledge that achievement criteria were legitimately met.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.